


With This Ring (I Ask You to be Mine)

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October, and Corpse Bride is on Netflix, and I'm in my feels. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Victoria spoke up before Victor had a chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring (I Ask You to be Mine)

Surprisingly, Victoria spoke up before Victor had a chance to. 

"No. Victor will not marry me." She said releasing said groom's hand. "He is yours." 

Victoria stepped off the alter. Victor and Emily wore faces of equal surprise. 

"V-Victoria...are you sure?" Victor stuttered in his shaky awkward voice. 

"Believe it or not, Victor...you don't love me. And I don't love you either. If we were married, you'd find yourself regretting it before the week ended." Victoria smiled, "Be with your true love. Mine will come soon enough." 

With that she walked out of the church. All was silent for a while. 

Victor turned to Emily...and smiled. 

"With this hand...I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine," He lifted the goblet towards Emily and waited. 

Again, the room was bathed in silence. Victor was nervous, and almost thought that he made a mistake. 

Until Emily picked up the red bottle and tipped it's contents into his glass. 

"With this hand...I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine," 

A collective sigh rang throughout the church, even from those who had no need for breath.

"With this candle I will light your way in darkness," Victor said and tipped the goblet towards his mouth. When he pulled it away, he felt only a slight tingle. 

Suddenly, it felt like fire was burning him from the inside. He would have fallen had it not been for Emily's hold on his hand. The goblet was dropped and the remaining liquid puddled on the floor. 

And the pain was gone. 

Victor straitened up and took a deep breath of unneeded air. 

Emily was putting something in his hand. The golden band that would unite them for eternity. 

"With this ring...I ask you to be mine." He said and slipped it back where it belonged, on his bride's finger. 

The sound of a weeping magot could be heard as Elder Gutkneckt declared them married. 

Victor smiled genuinely at his bride as the walked down the isle together to being their new eternity together.


End file.
